


Day 20 - Dancing

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [20]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 200313. Continuation of day 18





	Day 20 - Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 200313. Continuation of day 18

After finished singing the congratulatory song, JUMP once again gather together in one corner. About 10 minutes later, suddenly someone approach them and asked them to dance with some guests. Some of them were hesitated but since the one who asked was someone they respect, they couldn’t have any choice.

Each of them had a dance partner. Yabu and Hikaru kept glancing at Inoo who seem enjoyed his time. Keito also seems to enjoy dancing with his partner. Chinen frown a little but still give his partner a sweet smile. Takaki and Daiki glanced secretly at each other, monitoring each other expression and attitude.

Surprisingly, Yamada and Yuto were enjoying their time dancing with each of their partner. Yamada grip his partner body firmly. Yuto also did the same. They didn’t glance or glare at each other because their boyfriend holding other ladies and seems to enjoy it.

After 5 minutes, they exchange partners. They do that until they done dance with all of them. JUMP members were ready to go back to their corner when they saw that the two member of their group were still on the dance floor. Yuto was holding Yamada and they danced together. The people stared at them weirdly and other JUMP members were thinking how to cover the stupid couple who just act on their own.

Not long after that, Takaki then dragged Daiki to the dance floor and dance with him. Yabu and Hikaru fighting to get Inoo as their partner but the pretty boy already choose Chinen as his partner and went to the dance floor as well. Hikaru was about to ask Keito but Keito refused and tell him to just dance with Yabu. The people started cheering at them and not think weird anymore. They thought that it was some kind of event prepare by JUMP.

Mean while the source of trouble was completely ignore their surrounding. Yuto hold Yamada’s waist tightly while Yamada place his hand on Yuto’s shoulder. They stand so close to each other.

“It seems like you enjoy dancing with those ladies earlier.” Yuto whispered in Yamada’s ear.  
“Hmmm… isn’t it you? You look like you were really enjoyed gripping their waist.”  
“They are soft.”  
Yamada clicked his tongue.  
“But your body is the most fitting one with my hand.”  
Yamada clicked his tongue again “You flirty!”  
“I only flirt at you, you know.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“Than what should I do for you to believe me?”  
“Mmmm…. Kiss me.”  
“I would love to. But we can’t kiss here aren’t we? We’ll get scold and we’ll make scandal.”  
“Then?”  
“Then what about we sneak out and search some place that the people won’t disturb?”  
“Gladly.”


End file.
